Merlina the Wizard
– postać pochodząca ze świata Camelot. Jest córką Merlina, sławnego czarodzieja. Pochodzi z mieszczaństwa i w przeszłości służyła Królowi Arturowi jako jego nadworna czarodziejka. Podczas wydarzeń z Sonic and the Black Knight Merlina sprowadziła do świata Camelot Sonica, aby pozbyć się Króla Artura. Następnie sama chciała przejąć władzę w królestwie, które trwałoby wiecznie. Ostatecznie Sonic pokonał ją i przekonał do tego aby pogodziła się z tym że świat Camelot kiedyś się skończy, zresztą jak każdy inny świat. Historia Przeszłość Merlina poszła się w ślady swojego dziadka, zostając nadworną czarodziejką w królestwie Camelot. Merlin w tym czasie stworzył Króla Artura, który miał zapewnić królestwu spokój i wieczność. Jednakże Artur zaczął być zżerany przez moc pochwy Excalibura i całe jego królestwo zaczęło pogrążać się w chaosie. Sonic and the Black Knight Na początku gry Merlina uciekała przed Króla Arturem i jego Rycerzami Podziemia. Kiedy została przez nich otoczona rzuciła zaklęcie i przywołała niebieskiego jeża Sonica. Sonic pokonał Rycerzy Podziemia, ale kiedy miał stanąć do walki z Arturem został zatrzymany przez Merlinę. Czarodziejką rzuciła kolejne zaklęcie, które pozwoliło jej na ucieczkę. Merlina opowiedziała Sonicowi o sytuacji w królestwie Camelot i powiedziała że nie mogą na razie pokonać Króla Artura, ponieważ władca otrzymał w dawnych czasach pochwę Excalibura od Nimue. Moc tej pochwy zniszczyła go, ale jednocześnie dała nieśmiertelność. Merlina wysłała następnie Sonica na poszukiwania miecza Caliburna, zakładając mu żelazną rękawicę. Kiedy znaleźli miecz Sonic chciał go wyciągnąć, ale Merlina ostrzegła go że kiedy zacznie dzierżyć miecz to stanie się zabójcą królów. Sonic jednak nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Sonic szybko mógł przetestować nową broń, kiedy zaatakował go Król Artur. Niebieski jeż pokonał przeciwnika, ale ten uleczył się i stwierdził że Sonic jest głupcem a nie rycerzem i nie warto go zabijać. Merlina powiedziała Sonicowi, że sposób na pokonanie Artura może znać pierwotna posiadaczka miecza - Pani Jeziora Nimue. Po drodze Caliburn stwierdził że jest zbyt stępiony i należy go zabrać do Kowala w celu zaostrzenia. Merlina powiedziała Sonicowi że pozostanie w ukryciu, ponieważ mogłaby być rozpoznana w mieście. Tak więc pożegnała jeża i życzyła mu bezpiecznej podróży. Kiedy Sonic wykonał wszystkie zadania od Nimue i pokonał Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu Merlina wróciła. Powiedziała mu że widziała wszystkie jego czyny w wizjach, a później zdradziła że Król Artur przebywa na wyspie Avalon. Wkrótce Merlina została otoczona przez Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu, którzy wykryli jej spisek. Sonic wrócił do niej i podał jej pochwę Excalibura, którą zostawił zabity Król Artur. Merlina powiedziała wówczas że nigdy nie istniał żaden Król Artur i była to jedynie iluzja stworzona przez jej dziadka, co wyjaśnia dlaczego król rozpłynął się jak jeden z Rycerzy Podziemia. Merlina zabrała następnie pochwę miecza i wbiła ją w ziemię, wytwarzając silną eksplozję magii. Sonic i Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu uciekli z zamku Camelot, a Merlina zaczęła proces tworzenia wiecznego królestwa przybierając formę Dark Queen. Sonic i pozostali rycerze złożyli w tym czasie swoje miecze na czterech ołtarzach, aby utworzyć barierę która zatrzyma magię Merliny przed skonsumowaniem królestwa. Kiedy to uczynili Sonic udał się do wnętrza zamku, aby zatrzymać Merlinę. Tam Dark Queen wytłumaczyła mu, że chwała świata Camelot kiedyś się skończy i całe królestwo upadnie. Merlina chciała ocalić je od zniszczenia, ale dla Sonica idea wiecznego świata wydawała się nudna. Sonic chciał ją zaatakować, ale Dark Queen osłoniła się dzięki elektrycznej osłonie. Następnie sama przeszła do ataku, przywołując czteroręką zjawę z mieczami. Merlina przecięła Caliburn Sonica na pół, a następnie powaliła jeża. Kiedy jednak chciała go dobić, Sonic wstał i aktywował dawno utracone światło świętego miecze. Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu złożyli swoje miecze, transformując jeża w Excalibur Sonica. Dark Queen poniosła klęskę, a jej zamek zawalił się. Sonic podszedł do Merliny i powiedział jej, że wszystko ma swój początek i koniec, dlatego swoje życie trzeba wykorzystać jak najlepiej. Niebieski jeż podał jej kwiat, a Merlina przypomniała sobie o dziadku. Później Caliburn ogłosił że Sonic przez cały czas był prawdziwym Królem Arturem. Nie pokazano jak zareagowała na to Merlina, ale najprawdopodobniej była zadowolona. Dalsze losy Merliny nie są do końca jasne, ale prawdopodobnie odmieniła się i porzuciła koncepcję idealnego świata. W innych grach Sonic Runners Merlina pojawia się jako rzadki latający kompan typu S. Po określonej liczbie combo aktywuj losową Moc Koloru. Podczas wydarzenia Windy Hill in Spring Event Merlina przybyła do świata Sonica, gdzie Omochao przedstawił ją Team Sonic. Po tym Omochao powiedział aby Team Sonic zabrali Merlinę na swoją przygodę, zapewniając że jej moce okażą się bardzo przydatne. Team Sonic z wielką chęcią zaakceptowali propozycję i Merlina poszła z nimi na zbieranie pisanek. Charakterystyka Osobowość Merlina bardzo kochała swojego dziadka i królestwo jakie stworzył. Po tym jak dowiedziała się jaki los czeka jej świat pogrążyła się w niewyobrażalnie głębokiej rozpaczy. Zaczęła kontemplować nad sensem życia, wysuwając pesymistyczne teorie. Była tak zdesperowana, że mogła zrobić absolutnie wszystko aby ocalić królestwo. Chciała stworzyć nowy, idealny świat który trwałby wiecznie. Merlina zaczęła być zżerana przez własne, samolubne potrzeby życia w niekończącym się królestwie. Caliburn zasugerował że wcale nie zależało jej na dobru wszystkich mieszkańców królestwa, a jedynie na swoim własnym. Merlina uważała że każde zło jest konieczne, do celu szła po trupach. Manipulowała wszystkimi dookoła siebie, zgrywając sympatyczną i miłą osobę. W rzeczywistości była gotowa odrzucić czyjąś przyjaźń, jeśli ktoś się z nią nie zgadzał. Twierdziła że nikt jej nie rozumie. Merlina w swoich czynach była bezwzględna, nieczuła i zimna. Nie uważała że to co robi jest złe, ponieważ chciała ocalić cały świat od zagłady jaka go czekała, nawet za cenę zniszczenia starego porządku. Z tego też powodu Sonic był dla niej wrogiem i głupcem, który chciał sprowadzić na Camelot zagładę. Jednakże po tym jak została pokonana odmieniła się. Sonic wyjaśnił jej że każdy świat czeka koniec i dlatego powinno się jak najlepiej wykorzystać życie. Merlina pogodziła się z tym, a jej rozpacz minęła. W Sonic Runners Merlina była cicha i dobrze wychowana, zgodnie z dworską etykietę, często kłaniając się w rozmowach z innymi. Świadczy to o tym że nie zmieniła swoich poglądów i zastosowała się do rad Sonica. Wygląd Merlina jest wysoką mieszczanką o niebieskich oczach, fioletowych włosach i szpiczastych uszach. Jej włosy mogą być spięte w warkocze, albo rozpuszczone. Merlina nosi na głowie złoty diadem. Ubiera się w różowo-fioletowe szaty magiczne ze złotymi zdobieniami. Posiada także złoty kostur z niebieską kulą. Moce i umiejętności Merlina jest potężną czarodziejką, która korzysta z zaklęć Wysokiej Starożytnej Magii. ''Dzięki temu może teleportować siebie i innych, przywołać do swojego świata istoty z innych wymiarów, a nawet podróżować do alternatywnych światów. Jej najgroźniejszym zaprezentowanym zaklęciem było zburzenie całego zamku Camelot i postawienie na jego gruzach nowej fortecy. Oprócz tego Merlina mogła postarzać co najmniej rośliny. Jak na swój wygląd Merlina okazała się wyjątkowo szybka. Była w stanie nadążać za biegnącym Soniciem. W ''Sonic Runners mogła dodatkowo latać. Poza tym dysponowała podstawami szermierki i mogła przekazać część swojej wiedzy Sonicowi. Transformacje Dark Queen Po wchłonięciu mocy pochwy Excalibura Merlina może transformować się w Dark Queen. W tej formie zyskuje mroczniejszy kolor szat, ciemniejsze włosy i żółte oczy. Jej zdolności magiczne zostają zwiększone do tego stopnia, że jej czary pozwalają jej kontrolować Rycerzy Podziemia, mogą zniszczyć Camelot, stworzyć wieczne królestwo. Może również latać, tworzyć bariery albo używać swojego cienia do walki. Dark Queen może także przywołać czteroręką zjawę dzierżącą dwa miecze i dwie buławy. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina * Merlin (dziadek) Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog * Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu ** Sir Lancelot ** Sir Gawain ** Sir Percival * Caliburn Wrogowie * Król Artur * Rycerze Podziemia * Sonic the Hedgehog (początkowo) * Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu (początkowo) ** Sir Lancelot ** Sir Gawain ** Sir Percival * Caliburn (początkowo) W innych mediach Archie Comics Merlina pojawiła się w komiksowej adaptacji gry Sonic and the Black Knight. Pochodzi tutaj z Medieval Zone, gdzie pełni funkcję nadwornej czarodziejki Króla Artura. Podobnie jak w grach Merlina uciekała przed Królem Arturem i kiedy jej droga została odcięta, to przywołała do siebie Sonica. Jednakże szybko zabrała jeża i teleportowała się z nim, znikając w chmurze dymu. Galeria Merlina.png|''Sonic and the Black Knight'' Merlina Runners.png|''Sonic Runners'' Sonic Runners karta 29.png|''Sonic Runners'' Ciekawostki * Merlina w dużym stopniu przypomina Shahrę z Sonic and the Secret Rings. Podobnie jak ona jest postacią płci żeńskiej, która jest swego rodzaju przewodniczką Sonica po nowym świecie. Obie posiadają szpiczaste uszy i fioletowe/różowe włosy, ale Merlina ma jaśniejszą skórę, inny ubiór i dłuższy warkocz. Zarówno Merlina jak i Shahra zdradziły Sonica, ale ten im później przebaczył. * Podczas przywoływania Sonica Merlina posłużyła się tym samym zaklęciem, które Erazor Djinn wypowiedział podczas przywoływania Ifrit Golema: Ifalas zaras I e zaraq. * Merlina jest pierwszą antagonistką w serii, która chciała czynić dobro ale dała się ponieść swym ambicjom. * Merlina jest jak dotąd jedyną antagonistką, z którą Sonic walczył bezpośrednio. Jest także jedyną kobietą w serii która pełni funkcję finałowego bossa w grze. Kategoria:Postacie z Camelot Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Kobiety